


In his house

by LadyCoco



Series: In his life [1]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCoco/pseuds/LadyCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is tired after another hard case, but what he has to come home to definitely helps.<br/>Just some Kurt/Magnus fluff really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his house

**Author's Note:**

> Honest reviews welcome. This is my first fic -so while I would love some feedback to give me ideas on how to improve -please be kind.

Kurt Wallander pushed open the front door with a small sigh. It had just turned 11pm and Kurt had spent the day trawling through endless piles of paperwork to finally put the latest case to bed. This one was one of the worst Kurt had come across in his whole career, the murder of a newlywed couple on their honeymoon. With no DNA evidence and no visible motive the whole team had spent days with little sleep trying to find the monster who would kill an innocent couple. Now with the murderer caught and the paperwork filed Kurt could finally get a proper nights rest.

Quietly hanging up his coat Kurt rested his head against the wall and seriously considered just never moving again. He felt tired. There had been many times since he’d started the job that he considered packing it in and moving away from it all, ideally to a small place by the sea, perhaps with a dog. However it was only since this particular case that Kurt realised exactly how old and worn he felt. How tired he was with the never ending misery of the job. Willing himself to move, Kurt pushed away from the wall stretched his aching back and began to walk through the hallway intent on going to bed.

Walking into the small living room Kurt stopped, taking in the sight before him with a weary smile. Blond curly hair resting on the arm of the sofa and a slim lithe body stretched out along its length. Kurt stifled a small laugh, Magnus was far too tall to be resting that way and looked vaguely ridiculous. A blanket was laying on the floor, obviously having fallen off the sleeping detective, and the TV was quietly playing in the background. Looking at the softly snoring man Kurt felt an overpowering emotion rising in him, something sweet and all consuming.

Even after 8 months of being together there were days when Kurt still couldn’t quite believe his luck. After his marriage ended Kurt had resigned himself to living his life alone without someone by his side. Then Magnus; irritating, mouthy, wonderful Magnus with his beautiful smile and sad eyes had integrated his way in Kurt’s life and changed it for the better.

He would never have thought that it would be a man that he would feel so much for. Before Magnus he had never even considered a man in that way, not for a second but now he couldn’t imagine sharing his life, his bed with anyone else. It wasn’t perfect of course. Magnus still had to get the last word, he listened to awful music and watched terrible trashy TV but Kurt couldn’t deny that since Magnus had practically moved in his life was so much brighter.

Snorting gently to himself at the sentimental turn his thoughts were taking Kurt padded to the sofa and sat down with the blanket trying not to wake the sleeping man. Like the rest of them Magnus had been working long hours so Kurt had sent him, along with Anne- Britt home so they could get some deserved rest.

Carefully, Kurt rearranged himself so that he was laying behind the sleeping man. Pulling Magnus into his arms he nuzzled the golden, curly hair enjoying the faint smell of his apple shampoo. Like this, Kurt wished that he could freeze time and never leave this moment. In the years after his divorce Kurt had found himself mired in his own self destruction. Evenings spent drinking alone and days where he couldn't see an end to the loneliness. Now with the warm weight of Magnus in his arms Kurt just enjoyed the feeling of peace and contentment.

In the next moment Kurt could feel Magnus begin to stir. Then felt him turn so that he was facing Kurt blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Realising he was no longer alone Magnus smiled sleepily, gazing up at his lover with bleary eyes.

“Hey” Kurt muttered unable to stop the grin spreading on his face.

“Hey” replied Magnus, voice still rough with sleep. “I tried to wait up for you but apparently I was more tired than I thought”

Kurt just carried on smiling down at Magnus watching the beautiful blue/ green eyes slowly begin to focus.

“Don’t worry about it, I decided to stay late and finish up” Grinning a little wider Kurt couldn’t help bending his head and placing a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips. Magnus smirked reaching behind Kurt’s head to entangle his long fingers in the man’s short hair, pulling Kurt’s head down to give him a less than chaste kiss in return.

Feeling the other man’s tongue running across his lips, Kurt gave a little moan and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Kurt never knew he could feel like this, never knew that one person’s touch could create so much desire, could waken him when he thought he had no energy left to even walk. But here, now feeling the warm, hard body pressed up against him Kurt knew that in the snarky, young detective he had found an unlikely home.

 

With a breathy moan Magnus pulled away and grinned at the older detective. Kurt, in an unusual display of unabashed affection, grabbed Magnus and pulled him tightly into his arms, burying his face into his hair.

With the blanket cocooning them Kurt could feel Magnus’s breath on his neck and could hear his muffled voice. He pulled away slightly so he could hear Magnus speak.

“You ok? What’s up?” Magnus looked at him, lines on his forehead appearing in his concern. Kurt resisted the urge to kiss them away and replied instead.

“I love you, you know that don’t you?”

Magnus didn’t look any less concerned and started to speak but Kurt interrupted him.

“I love you and I’m a grumpy old bastard who doesn’t say it enough but I need you to know I do love you.”

Magnus’s face changed in understanding and he reached up to stroke Kurt’s stubble roughened face.

“Is this about the couple? I know you’ve taken it badly”

“I just think about them, thinking that they had the rest of their lives together, the rest of their lives to say I love you and I hope they had that chance before the end.”

Magnus just sighed and shot Kurt a little smile.

“Let’s not get maudlin, we’ve solved the case, we’ve given them justice. It’s all we can do. We’ve done all we can do Kurt.” Magnus stretched his arms over his head revealing a hint of pale skin where his shirt had risen up. Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off him from his position leaning slightly above Magnus.  “Now we’ve got the day off tomorrow, actually together for once, and I say we make the most of it.”

With that Magnus pulled Kurt until the older man was braced on his elbows on top of him. Pressed up against Magnus from calves to chest Kurt could feel the beginning of Magnus’ hardness against his thigh.

Amazing, he though, how quickly Magnus could change his mood. He had gone from sombre to aroused in the space of seconds. Kurt begin kissing every part of Magnus he could reach, his nose, his forehead, those striking cheekbones and finally back to those inviting pink lips. He couldn't get enough of the soft skin, couldn’t help but nuzzle into the delicious scent of the man beneath him.

 Without warning Magnus wiggled out from under Kurt and pulled him from the sofa. Now standing, Magnus rested his hands on Kurt’s waist while Kurt reached up and placed his hands on Magnus’ face, kissing his warm lips with enthusiasm. From this position Kurt could feel their cocks pressing together and couldn’t help but groan into the kiss.

Pulling back only enough to whisper to Kurt Magnus spoke “Now, why don’t you come and show me exactly how much you love me” Kurt could feel their their warm breath mingling and shivered 

Detaching himself from Kurt’s grip Magnus began walking towards the bedroom, looking back over his shoulder he smirked. “Of course, only if you’re feeling up to it… old man” With a look of mock outrage Kurt followed him anticipating showing Magnus exactly how up for it he was.

Life was good.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say that I'm as happy as I'd like to be about how it turned out, but I decided to just bite the bullet and post anyway.


End file.
